


Forever Mine

by mlqcooties



Category: Evol x Love, MLQC - Fandom, Mldd, Mr. Love: Dream Date, love and producer, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Brat, Daddy Kink, F/M, Light BDSM, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, daddy dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlqcooties/pseuds/mlqcooties
Summary: You’re both brats always trying to dom each other but Victor wins. That's it. That's the summary. Enjoy.
Relationships: Lǐ Zéyán | Victor & You, Lǐ Zéyán | Victor/Player Character, Lǐ Zéyán | Victor/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Forever Mine

Another day, another mundane board meeting that you couldn’t care less about. Per usual, you were sat at Victor's right side from his permanent seat at the foot of the excessively long table, absent-mindedly nibbling on the butt of your pen as the meetings far less valued attendees chattered on and on to impress the unimpressible man of your heart. He would occasionally interject with a booming “no” or an impatient “elaborate,” but other than that it was obvious to you that he was struggling to care almost as much as you were.

Half an hour prior Goldman had barged into his office, interrupting the two of you mid-making out… as he often did.

_ Honestly, you’d think the man would have learned to knock at this point. _

A barely audible sigh brushed past your lips, earning you a stern sideways glance from Victor.

“_____, what do you think about Mr. Rodger's proposal?” 

Your jaw practically popped out of place once you had finally registered that he was speaking to you, obviously noticing your lack of attentiveness and attempting to catch you off guard. You shot the cheeky man before you your most fiery look of deviant sass before slowly turning your head to face the growingly nervous heap across the table.

“Well, Mr. Rogers, I do appreciate your interest in my company. However, you speak on the topic of your potential funding of it as if you were my only existing offer. If you wouldn’t mind, could you please elaborate on what your team can do for the profit of my business that hasn’t already been presented to me by every other funding group in the city?” 

When you finished speaking, it was Victor you gave a curt nod to punctuate the speech, crossing your arm over your chest as you leaned back annoyedly in your seat and returned your pen to its rightful place between your teeth. Victor raised his eyebrows, making a face that bordered on impressed before sighing and shaking his head. 

“At a higher price, might I add.” 

Your boyfriend tossed his pen impatiently atop his blank notebook, opening his eyes slowly to meet the gaze of the now-deceased Mr. Rogers.

“O-uh-uh-of course, sir. Ma’am, I mean. My apologies I…”

Your eyes knew no subtly as they rolled away from the crumbling heap, finding the confident black-haired devil in front of you. When you had first met, Mr. Roger's current fate had often been your own. Being in business with a man like Victor would be intimidating for even the most conditioned rivaling CEO. The thing about that is; once you’ve tamed the most intimidating man alive- you become the most intimidating man alive.

As the incessant nervous ramblings continued to chatter in the background of your hearing, you found yourself lost in the face of the man you were once so terrified by. Never had you imagined it would end up being the face you woke up to in the morning, the face that kissed you goodbye each day as you both headed off to your respective offices, the face between your legs the second you both got home…

Another soft sigh escaped you, one that only Victor would notice was painfully forced, as you slipped your foot out of its black heel. His back jerked a fraction of an inch as you slyly snuck the foot up his pants leg, dancing it across his thigh before resting it in his lap. You earned another stern sideways glance from him, reveling in the way his entire body tensed in front of you as you gave him an entirely fake innocent smile.

“Would you mind returning to us here on Earth, _____? I believe Mr. Rodgers just asked you a question.”

Victor leaned back in his chair, serving you every ounce of sass he could muster, assumed victory dancing behind his steel eyes as they burned into yours. You cocked your head slightly to the side, subtly encircling the tip of your pin with your tongue as you met his gaze evenly. Almost beyond your control, your foot inched its way upwards, finding an already very impressive hard outline at the front of his trousers before pressing down just slightly too hard on it, pinning it down as you spoke confidently behind your phallic pen.

“No.” 

_ Down boy. _

If you had dropped your pen at that moment, the entire building would have heard it. Every attendee of the chaotic meeting stared at you both with their mouths agape as both Victor and yourself maintained the battle within your gazes. Eventually, he released an irritated groan before leaning forward, his hand falling under the table to firmly grab your ankle as he spoke flatly to the rest of the room.

“Well, I trust you all heard her well enough? It’s going to be a no.” 

Sensing you were about to open your mouth to retort, to inform the room it was him you were rejecting rather than poor Mr. Rogers, the grip at your ankle tightened into a warning that boarded on painful.

“You’re all excused.”

Everyone paused just long enough to register that Victor had kicked them out, immediately rising then to leave the room. No one, however, left as quickly as Mr. Rogers. Goldman was the last to make his exit, awkwardly shuffling between his feet as he seemed to deliberate on whether or not he was included in the dismal.

“You too, Goldman. Out. And lock the door behind you, I’d rather not have any further interruptions today.”

Goldman was gone before Victor could even finish the sentence, an audible clicking from the door behind him locking almost as soon as it had closed. Victor's grasp on your ankle only tightened further as he swiveled his chair to face you, pushing your leg backward with it until your knee rested against your chest, leaving the thinly clothed center once hidden beneath your black skirt utterly exposed to him. 

“Are you quite pleased with yourself?” 

He spoke through thick gravel as his free hand ventured between your legs, pulling aside your black lace panties with care not to touch the tender flesh beneath. You catch a glimpse of his tongue tracing the backs of his teeth behind his barely parted lips as he stares down at the display- your cheeks growing hot from equal parts shyness and desire.

“Well… that depends.”

Victor clucked his tongue at your weak retort as two of his fingers playfully toyed with your swollen clit, eliciting a quiet moan from the back of your throat as he spoke in a low voice.

“On what, exactly?”

“Are you pleased with me, sir?” 

As the last word left your lips Victor groaned, his teasing fingers venturing lower before slowly sinking into you. An amused chuckle bubbled in his throat as you gasped, placing your ankle behind his head before using the now free hand to pull you from your seat across from him and into his own lap. You whined as his fingers sank even deeper inside of you, your hips rolling against his palm on their own accord.

“I am always pleased by you, my love.” 

Victor met your gaze as you rode his fingers, his mouth falling progressively more open as his breathing grew more ragged in time with your own. When his thumb found your clit, you felt a hand at your neck pull you down to meet his hungry kiss, his tongue immediately finding yours as he groaned into your mouth. Eventually, he pulled back from the kiss, his fingers slipping out of you with a loud wet sound before sinking into his mouth, humming pleasedly around them as he sucked them clean.

“Would you mind giving me a hand?” 

He spoke in a frantic whisper as he desperately undid the buttons of your shirt, your hands obediently moving to undo his belt and zipper as he released your breasts from your shirt and bra. Only taking a brief moment to admire your naked chest, his most almost immediately fell over one of the hard peaks of your breasts, sucking it between his teeth so that he could flick its tip with his tongue. Your hands faltered slightly as you struggled to blindly remove his large hardness from his pants, earning an affectionate chuckle from him when you groaned in frustration. 

”Patience, baby.” 

The usually cold voice fell over you like warm honey, only filled with the sound of his love and desire for you as he pulled away from your chest to meet your gaze. For a moment it felt as though everything stopped, but you had given up on the idea of distinguishing between the moments that Victor was using his powers to stop time, or when the love you felt for him did the job itself. 

Eventually, Victor broke the affectionate gaze between you both to trail soft kisses up your collarbone and neck, his fingers fumbling now to pull down his pants and boxers just enough to free himself. You whimpered desperately when you felt his shaft pressed against you, your hips frantically jerking against it as he kept it there, teasing your wet entrance.

“Do you want me inside of you?” 

A small flicker of amusement flashed behind his eyes as he leaned back in his chair, one of his hands holding your hip in place while the other rested against his cheek. You could only nod in response, biting your bottom lip as a warm flush bloomed over your once confident face.

“Try asking nicely.” 

The corners of Victor's mouth tugged into an almost-smile as he returned the hand at his cheek to your clit, teasing it in small incredibly light circles.

“Please…” A small whimper bubbled out of you as Victor increased the speed of his fingers at your center, making it clear that he wasn’t entirely satisfied with your attempt. It always felt like this was Victor’s favorite part of your lovemaking, to see you squirm and blush when he prompted you to talk dirty to him. “Please, sir. Please I- I need it.” 

Before you had the time to feel embarrassment from the words Victor loved so dearly to pull from you, you were airborne. He lifted you before gently placing your back on the table, leaning over you before kissing your lips feverishly. A high pitched whine escaped your throat as you felt Victor position the tip of his cock at your entrance, holding his breath while slowly sinking himself inside you until his hips met your thighs, when he let out a low and gravel-filled moan.

“______…” 

Your name sounded like sugar on his tongue as he pulled away from your kiss, standing straighter so that he could place each of your legs over his shoulders. Victor grasped each of your thighs for leverage as he slowly pulled his hips back, stopping only when he was just about to exit you completely. He paused for a moment as he stared down at the joining of your sex, admiring the view as he seemed to be pondering something. When he heard your desperate whimpering below him, he smiled warmly as he filled you once more, folding himself over you so that the back of your thigh rested against your chest and his face was only inches away from yours. The position made it so that he was incredibly deep inside of you, and you could barely keep your eyes from rolling into the back of your head as he gently rocked himself against you, torturously slow and never becoming any less deep.

“I know you’re a big girl now, and you are more than welcome to utterly destroy any and every other man on the planet if you so wish. However…” With that, his hips jerked back, swiftly taking you completely once more before continuing his incessant rocking against your cervix- slightly harder this time, evoking a loud yelp from you. 

“... no matter how big and tough you get, you will always still be my sweet baby girl. Do you understand?”

“Yes… yes sir.” 

You barely caught the flash of Victor’s smile as he leaned down to kiss you once more, but you would spend the next week feeling mortified by the knowledge that there was no doubt everyone in the building didn’t catch the sound of your cries as Victor exercised the brat out of you that day.


End file.
